Leave Me Breathless
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: Bo and Nora can't get enough of each other as they get swept away by love and passion.


**Leave Me Breathless**  
**Bo and Nora, OLTL**  
**A/N: Takes place after the radio show where Nora talked to Matthew, as shown in my banner. **

His fingers were in her hair as the kiss turned from hot to scorching. There were no words…there didn't need to be. She sat on the corner of the table as her fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. _She wanted him…she wanted him badly. _As she pushed the material aside, she wrapped her arms around him… massaging his bare chest with hot, moist kisses.

"Should we go upstairs," he asked, through a breathless whisper?

"We won't make it that far," she said, with sultry eyes? "When you kiss me that way, it can only lead one place…make love to me…here…now."

He didn't need any more words of reassurance…He reached for the belt of her pants and cast it aside. She was burying her head in the crook of his neck as he moved the zipper down and she helped him remove them the rest of the way. She looked into his eyes and he kissed her softly. "You are so beautiful," he said, as he let his fingers trail down her legs, making her body tremble even before he looped his fingers into her panties and let them fall away as he lowered her onto the table…he moved the laptop to the far side as she reached for his pants…"Your turn cowboy," she said, huskily.

She slid his pants down his legs and quickly moved his boxers aside…it was soon clear that they were seeking each other with a desperate urgency. She wrapped her legs around his naked torso as she kissed him deeply…he was trying to focus as she tempted him…finally managing to pull her shirt over her head…he was kissing her neck as he unsnapped the bra and now they were entangled in each other's arms, completely naked.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a sexy man," she said. "God you still make my heart skip a beat."

He trailed his lips across the hardening sensations of her nipples…loving the sounds of her moans as he took them into his mouth…"It feels like it's been forever since I got to hold you like this…touch you…kiss you…make love to you…"

"I know," she responded. "It's been way too long."

"You still take my breath away...God you make me want to devour you with one look."

She smiled as she looked at him..."hearing you say that makes me so incredibly hot...please Bo...please ravage me...I'm going crazy here aching for you."

"Me too...Oh how I ache for you."

There were more kisses and more caresses…more touching…more sighing…but there were no more words…As she lay on her back on the table, her throbbing clit aching for his own hardened shaft to touch her…she felt his hot flesh burn into hers as he gave her everything she wanted…He felt her walls tighten around him as he pushed himself so deep inside her that she could no longer control the cries of ecstasy from escaping her moist lips…lips that had just been kissed by him.

"Oh…my…god," she cried, in pleasure, the feelings she felt being completely indescribable.

She shifted her hips as she let him slide in further and then she gave him what always drove him over the edge…she released herself completely inside him…she let him feel the sweet release of her juices as they mixed with his…and they both reached an orgasmic climax as they lay tangled in each other's arms…as Bo tried to catch his breath, she slid over him and caused the complete wind to be knocked from him…she was rubbing his balls with her fingers as she took his full length into her mouth and sucked like a starving woman…he was moaning her name in pleasure as he picked her up and devoured her mouth. "This calls for a bed Red…the things I want to do to you right now…"

"Then by all means, do them…We have all night."

"Your damn right we do…you won't be getting any sleep."

"I don't want sleep cowboy…I can sleep when I'm dead…what I want right now is you…all of you...all over me…inside me...all night long."

"Good, because that's exactly what you're going to get beautiful…in fact…how about we start with the shower and work our way back to the bed…"

She kissed him deeply as she thrust her tongue into his mouth…she sucked on his ear as she whispered into it. "I like that idea…we have a big house now that Matthew isn't here," she joked.

"You're so bad...I might have to punish you."

"No might about it...I think we will definitely need to 'punish' each other hard...I hope you brought the handcuffs."

"I have exactly what I need to punish you..."

"Me too."

He knew exactly what she was getting at. They would spend the night making love…making love in every corner of the house, until they finally made their way back to their bed, and fell asleep, their fingers linking throughout the night, as they cuddled together in perfect harmony.

This was their life. This was exactly what made them happy. They would never need anything but each other. They had learned that their love was even stronger for all they had been through... and the sex was even hotter...they intended to spend forever getting even better then the day before...and every day they did.


End file.
